Bonds: The Backstories
by KeiSilex
Summary: Decided to move the three first chapter backstories of my OCs to their own 'story' rather than have them part of the main story.
1. The Red-Eyed Skull

**Bonds**

**A/N; It's been a looong time since I tried writing a fanfic and I'll admit it's been hard for me to keep going with a fanfic once I start one. But I've been really craving writing again, especially a fanfic. So I've decided to give it a go again and maybe I'll do better, especially since I'm a much better writer now than when I last wrote a fanfic (or at least I'd like to think I'm a better writer now).**

**For this fanfic, I'm gonna try a Young Justice fanfic because I've been really wanting to do a YJ fanfic ever since I started watching the series. And now I've finally decided how I'm gonna do it after being inspired reading ****Hexalys' **_**Young Justice: Red X**_** story**** xD Wish me luck!**

**As a quick warning, the first three chapters are just going to be explaining the backstories of each OC I'm bringing in, then the fourth chapter will bring all three together and the story will go from there, eventually merging with the canon YJ. I will more than likely change some things once it gets to the YJ canon to fit my OCs in, so please don't complain if I do things differently from the show.**

**You do, of course, have the option of completely ignoring these first three chapters and getting right into the story but at least they're there if anyone wants to refer back to them.**

****~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****  
><strong>

**Full Summary: Three very different people from three very different lives; one hunted, one an anti-hero, and one shunned by everyone except his family. All three alone in the world, they end up meeting one night. By coincidence or fate they don't know or care and together they form an unusual comradeship that night. But as they begin to fight crime together, what happens when their escapades find them on both radars of the Justice League and The Light?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice, it is copyright to whoever created it. I only own the three OCs that I'll be putting into the story; Jericho, Vervoid and Erix. I realize there's already a hero called Jericho in the DC universe but since he hasn't appeared in the YJ series (yet), I'm going to ignore that.**

**That is all. Onto the story~**

**~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****

**The Red-eyed Skull**

**~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****

Jericho has been no stranger to tragedies over his childhood and teen years. Born an apparent 'Demigod' after his father had a one-night stand with the supposed Greek Goddess of Chaos, Eris, Donovan Noryer found his son on the front step of his home one day and happily accepted his new son into his life. But Donovan Noryer wasn't alone, he was married to his then wife Samantha, who despised the child the first day he entered their lives. She had wanted to bear a child with Donovan, on the condition they raise an only child. Once Jericho came into the picture, Samantha lost her chance to have her own child.

Samantha made it clear to Jericho, long before he was old enough to understand why, how much she hated him and over the course of seven years she would ignore him or punish him for things he didn't do whenever Donovan wasn't around. And the times Donovan found out about these things, he and Samantha would argue over it, sometimes for hours. It was always over Jericho, the child Donovan loved and Samantha hated, one defending him and the other blaming him heartlessly. Their arguments would get worse over the years, sometimes fueled by Jericho himself without him realising. The chaotic environment had unlocked the demigod powers he had, powers originating from the very Goddess who would thrive in such an environment. Powers of strife, of discord, _of chaos_.

As the arguments got worse, so did Jericho's powers and a never-ending cycle began. Until at seven years old, Donovan finally had enough and demanded Samantha to get out of his house and his live. Oh, how he'd regret those words, for as Samantha walked out of the house, suitcases in hand, and out into the street she was hit by an on-coming car, the driver too distracted by his radio to notice her. Donovan witnessed the accident from the living room and immediately his stomach dropped, both at his wife's death but also out of panic. He'd been a motorcycle gang member several years ago and been in trouble with the police before. He didn't want to be accused for Samantha's death. So in a state of utter panic, he ran through the house grabbing a couple of bags and just throwing whatever clothes he could grab into them, both of his and of Jericho's, while telling Jericho to pack things he wanted to take with him but only a few things. Soon enough, the saddlebags of Donovan's motorcycle were packed with the bags of clothes and Jericho sat behind him with his backpack on and clinging tightly to him. Just as police started to arrive on the scene, Donovan drove off without a second thought. They drove for as long as they could before Jericho was exhausted, doing the same the next day, and the next, until they had gotten to the other side of America, far from their home state.

**~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****

Donovan found them a new home in North Carolina, making a fresh start, even going as far as to change their last name to Coye fearing the use of Noryer would alert the wrong people. Donovan got a new job as Security at a company, while Jericho enrolled in a new school. It was a huge change in their lives and one Jericho was struggling with. Such a huge upheaval of one's life is a challenge for even the most strong-willed of people, so for a seven-year-old kid with chaos powers it was overwhelming. He found it most difficult in school where finding friends was hard and trying to focus on schoolwork harder still. The school soon contacted Donovan about Jericho's difficulty in settling in and the man, after thinking hard on how to help his son find comfort in this new place, found a solution.

A dog.

He took Jericho to the animal shelter and the boy was immediately drawn to a handsome black and tan Great Dane, Rottweiler mix puppy, and soon had the puppy at his side as they adopted him. Of course, Donovan had to set some rules for Jericho and their new family member, who they had named Ruben. Jericho was to take proper care of their new puppy; feed him, clean up after him, train him and most importantly, love him. Donovan promised Jericho that if he followed these rules, he'd never find a more loyal friend in the world than Ruben. That was all Jericho needed to hear to set his mind. He quickly found out how hard it was to look after Ruben, but with his father's help he found hidden rewards whenever Ruben obeyed a command or when he'd be welcomed home from school by the large puppy.

This new found responsibility helped him to better focus his mind on things, especially school. Schoolwork got easier and as news quickly spread about his new puppy, his fellow students began talking to him more. Things only got better over the years as Ruben became ever more loyal to him (growing up into a beast of a dog) and he finally had a group of friends to interact with at school. And though by now both he and his father had noticed his strange powers with things going so well his powers had fallen quiet, only occasionally acting up in stressful events. But of course, Jericho was into high school now and all too often, high school can change people, for better or worse. And for Jericho, it was the latter.

As Jericho got older, his attitude got worse, turning rebellious. He started dressing in punk clothing and hanging around the bad sort of crowd. He couldn't find it in himself to go so far as to start smoking, drinking or drugs, but he found himself thriving in the risks him and his friends would take, and the chaos they'd leave behind. Donovan, at this point all too eager to keep his son happy, turned a blind eye to the stuff Jericho did. It was hardly anything worse than the things he had done as a teenager. But as his attitude got worse, his powers started acting out more and more, until eventually at sixteen his powers caused such a big fight at school one kid had to be sent to the hospital. And Jericho, he was expelled, blamed for starting the fight in the first place.

Donovan was obviously disappointed, but hardly tried to convince Jericho to try a different school. They both knew he'd probably just cause another fight one way or another. So his father let him do whatever he wanted. For the most part, he hung out with Ruben, taking him to the park every day. One day though, he noticed a group of guys watching him and soon after, they approached him. They had heard from one of their member's siblings about the fight that got him expelled and asked if he was interested in joining their gang, have some new friends to hang with. Having lost his school friends when he was expelled, Jericho was hoping to find some new friends and quickly took the offer.

For a while, Jericho kept his involvement with the street gang a secret from his father. But over the months, Donovan began to notice his son coming home with bruises and cuts. He quickly figured what his son had gotten into, having once been in the same situation at his age, coming home to be confronted by his parents when they noticed a new bruise or injury. And eventually Jericho had to tell the truth when he came home with a severely broken and bloodied nose, having been out with the boys taking out a rival street gang. While the hospital had been suspicious of how he had gotten a broken nose, he got away with it but they couldn't do much to fix it. After that, he scowled at the way his nose looked every time he caught a glance of it.

So at eighteen he got a tattoo. A _face_ tattoo. Donovan had never been so shocked in his life when Jericho came home that evening with a skull tattooed on his face. After the shock wore off, Jericho actually felt guilty as he saw how upset his father was over it. Afterwards, Donovan would often say his son had been a handsome kid, even with the broken nose, until the tattoo.

**~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****

So for four years, Jericho did whatever he was told to do by the gang. Though they included him in whatever they did, Jericho couldn't shake the feeling that they really weren't his friends. That they only wanted him because he was good at starting conflicts. That they were only using him. So on the quiet days, he'd spend time trying to gain better control over his powers, finally trying to stop them from acting out at random. When he felt confident, he'd secretly test his control on his fellow gang buddies, watching them squabble at each other for ten minutes before stopping it. The more control he gained, the more confident Jericho felt. Though, the more he practiced, the more his powers revealed to him.

Soon after turning twenty though, things took a drastic change. The gang was ambushed by a new street gang, bigger than any other street gang they've faced and stronger too. The gang scattered out of confusion and surprise, trying to take on this new threat. Everyone, except Jericho. Scared out of his wits, he fled from his gang's base, an old abandoned warehouse, all the way home to a worried father who had been watching the news as it reported police being called in to a large and violent fight between two gangs.

Donovan had been overly relieved when Jericho burst in, fairly unscathed if out of breath. After that, most of Jericho's gang had been caught by the police, some dead, while the rest had gone into hiding until the incident blew over. But he didn't feel safe whether they were in hiding or not. He had run rather than stay and fight with them. Feeling the need to get away from everything, he asked his father if he could take a trip back to their home state so he could re-think his future. Donovan understood and allowed Jericho to leave, even letting him take his motorcycle so he could go wherever he wanted. Unfortunately, he couldn't take Ruben and while the loyal canine was heartbroken at his owner leaving Jericho commanded him to watch over his father, giving the lovable brute a purpose while he was gone.

For a few months, he traveled across America eventually ending up back in his home state and hometown. He even took the time to visit his step-mothers grave, albeit he found he still felt the same way about her, never truly forgiving her for making his childhood a hell. Only a few people recognised and only did so because they recognised his red eyes, a trait he had been born with and supposedly got from his Goddess mother. He took the time away from home to think about what he was going to do from now on. Maybe try to find a job though with his past experience, that'd be difficult. Expelled from school with two years left to go and involvement in a street gang, oh and let's not forget the powers of chaos. Not exactly job material.

He was no closer to figuring out what he was going to do with himself when he got word that something bad had happened back home involving his father. Jericho immediately returned home to find his father dead. Killed by what had been left of his old gang. But his father hadn't gone down without a fight, killing one of the gang members and severely injuring another before the rest filled him with lead before fleeing into the night. Jericho was devastated, even more so when he found out Ruben had been injured as well but found him alive and recovering at the vets.

Though the police had the injured gang member in custody, the rest had gone back into hiding and refused to rear their heads while the police searched high and low for them. In the meantime, Jericho was planning his own course of action. As soon as Jericho was allowed into his home and Ruben was returned to him to recover from his injuries, he set about sorting out a funeral with some help from their next door neighbor, a sweet and kind lady who had gained feelings for his father before he was killed. The funeral was short, only a few people turning up to pay their respects in the pouring rain. Jericho remained long after the funeral ended, standing by his father's grave, his thoughts turning to revenge. The police obviously weren't getting the job done and if anyone could find those bastards, it was him.

So upon returning home, he immediately ran upstairs to his room to dig out a weapon from his closet, a compound bow and quiver of arrows. Archery had been an old hobby his father had dragged him into when he took up interest in it, becoming a sort of father, son bonding hobby a few years ago. Jericho stopped a couple years ago, but his father kept it up and was able to use his skills to fight off the gang before his inevitable death. As soon as he found them, he checked to make sure Ruben was alright and promised him he'd come back before he headed out into the night to find his father's killers.

Sure enough, he found them meeting up together in their old base, now fairly torn up after the big gang fight months ago. With anger in his heart and revenge on his mind, he unlocked something new about his powers. A twisted form taking inspiration from his skull tattoo. With this new empowering form, Jericho attacked and either killed or severely injured every last gang member. Those he left alive, he made sure were knocked out cold to make sure none could try to recover from their injuries to fight back. But he couldn't leave them like that, oh no. He couldn't leave evidence for when police eventually found them. Searching through the warehouse, he found a gas main and after breaking it to let gas leak into the building, he left to a nearby rooftop. Lighting one of his arrows on fire, he shot it through a broken window. He barely had time to duck and cover when the gas exploded in a giant fireball, the heat almost unbearable.

With sirens suddenly blaring in the distance, Jericho fled from the scene, only stopping when he was several blocks away. At this point, he tried to shift out of his new skeletal form but in doing so discovered it was excruciatingly painful to return to normal. Curled up in agony in a filthy back alley, he suddenly flinched when something wet and cold touched his hand. Looking up, he saw a small boston terrier puppy, just skin and bones with filth covering it's beautiful white fur and what looked like an infected wound across its snout. Ignoring the pain he was in, his heart went out to the lost and frightened animal, figuring the poor thing had been abandoned, left to fend for itself. But watching the young puppy slowly approach him again after being startled by his previous reaction, its little wet nose snuffling at him, he could see it wanted to trust someone again; to be loved. He soon found the puppy sitting in his lap, little tail wagging as he soothingly stroked its dirty fur and as soon as he felt confident, he securely picked the puppy up and took it home.

**~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****

Three years later, at 23 years old, Jericho is now an anti-hero assassin-for-hire. After the warehouse explosion, police figured out it was the rest of the gang and though they suspected Jericho at first, they eventually blamed it on the gas leak and when a gang member tried to light up a cigarette; BOOM!

And in the meantime, the puppy he took home he immediately bathed to try and get as much crud off it as he could, with Ruben watching at his side, the 10-year-old dog constantly reassuring the little thing that bathing wasn't scary. The next day he took it to the vet, concerned about the infected wound on its face even after bathing it and in the process finding out it was a she. The wound was dealt with and though the vet assured she'd be left with a scar, all she needed was some food, care and attention to get her back to top form. He would name her Annabella (Bella for short).

As soon as the investigation was into the warehouse explosion was over, Jericho packed up and moved out, unable to stay in the house any longer, not with the fact his father had died in the bedroom next to his hanging over it. With Ruben and Annabella in tow, he moved them all to Dakota City, Nebraska, getting a home-converted fire station. He didn't sell the house in North Carolina, and he never intended to because he'd use it as a cover. Because now, Jericho had finally decided what to do with his life. He didn't want anyone to suffer a loss like he did, nor did he want anyone to resort to revenge the way he did if they did. He'd use his powers and his archery to become an assassin-for-hire, to keep innocent from bloodying their hands while his got redder. If anyone felt like they were danger from a criminal of any kind, they'd call him to take them out first. And with the money he was paid, he worked on improving what types of arrows he could use and changing parts of his new home to better suit his new lifestyle.

For three years, he has worked to make Dakota City a safer place to live, taking out street gangs and criminals, keeping innocent people safe and guiltless. And he has worked alone without disturbance.

Until now…

**~8~**8~****8~****8~****8~****

**A/N; And that's it for Jericho's backstory. His is probably the longest out of the three since he's the oldest and more has happened with him that I needed to go into some detail with to explain. Next up is Vervoid!**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading and leave a review if you want. Feedback is always appreciated~  
><strong>


	2. Egyptian Cyborg

**Bonds**

**A/N; Vervoid's turn! This'll probably be the shortest backstory out of the three.**

**That is all. Onto the story~**

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

**Egyptian Cyborg**

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

Vervoid is a miracle, or so his parents felt when he brought himself back from a pit of despair.

His parents met when his mother Marie was taking a gap-year visit to Egypt, where she met his father Ammon while touring round a museum. Ammon invited her to a coffee at his favourite café and from there to two hit it off, exchanging addresses so they could write letters to each other when Marie returned to America. As the years went on though, their letters gradually turned from normal friendly letters to love letters until eventually Ammon asked Marie that if he moved to America, would she marry him. Marie's obvious reply set in motion Ammon's plans to move to America and as soon as he was able, he got the earliest flight he could get. And right there and then in the Airport when Marie went to pick him up, he got down and asked her officially to marry him with ring in hand. They had their wedding day in America, surrounded by Marie's family and friends, then their honeymoon in Egypt so they could celebrate their wedding with Ammon's family.

A couple of years later, the happy couple welcomed their new son, Vervoid. And for twelve years, Vervoid lived a happy normal life with wonderful, loving parents and a fascination for everything Egyptian. But at twelve years old, things began to change when Vervoid found himself drawn to anything technological, finding he was able to turn things on and off without needing to touch them, manipulating them with just a thought or action. It started off with small things, like the TV remote or his game controllers. 'Course, young Vervoid was excited at this newfound ability and eventually showed his parents. He felt his excitement drop when he saw how worried his parents looked. When he asked if he had done something wrong, his parents immediately reassured him that he hadn't done anything wrong at all, but he was to be careful who he used his powers around. Some people wouldn't accept what he did as well as they did. Vervoid took his parents' words to heart and only ever used his powers at home, when he was alone or with his parents.

Two years he kept his powers a secret, and in secret he practiced as much as he could, honing his skills until he could practically control anything and everything in the house from his room without having to get up from his desk chair. But then while on a school camping trip, Vervoid's life was turned upside-down. The group was hiking when they passed through an avalanche area and were strictly told to keep their voices down, when a couple of guys ignored the warning and startled a girl into shrilly screaming. Suddenly the group was running for their lives as boulders rained down on them. Vervoid had briefly stopped to make sure everyone was keeping up when a large rock crashed into his back and sent him toppling over the edge of the path with the avalanche, falling unconscious during the fall.

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

The next thing Vervoid remembers is utter panic when he wakes up to find he see's nothing but blackness and unable to move. When he was eventually calmed down, the doctor explained everything. The avalanche and fall down the mountain side combined had left Vervoid in a critical condition. His arms and legs from the knees down had been crushed so severely that they had to be amputated, not that Vervoid would've felt them as his spine had been broken in five different places rendering him paralyzed from the shoulders down. He had had other injuries as well, but they were able to fix those. When asked about his sight, the doctor answered that they weren't sure how during the fall they'd been damaged, but they'd been damaged that badly that they had to remove his eyes as well. The doctor then sadly apologised that they couldn't have done more to save what they could of him, but Vervoid simply shook his head and smiled, saying that the fact they were able to save his life was enough.

Eventually he was able to return home with his parents, and though he was glad to be alive he was saddened that now his parents had to take care of him 24/7 since he was now bedridden. He hated the idea that he was possibly a burden on his parents and during a particularly sleepless night, he found himself reaching out to the electrical currents he could sense, suddenly reminded of his technological powers. And he was suddenly struck by an idea which filled him with hope; an idea that he thought over and over during the night, building and expanding on it until he was confident he could pull it off. And in the morning when his parents came into his bedroom to say good morning, he explained his idea to them. For a long time they were silent and Vervoid feared they were scared by the idea, but then his father asked him what he'd need and he was filled with hope again.

In just a couple months' time, his parents bought him everything that he felt he needed then he would take apart, manipulate and rebuild it all, until he had made himself a new pair of arms. They were held on by straps and clips to his shoulders and he couldn't feel them in any way, but it was an improvement. He could use his powers to feel the electric current running through them and move them naturally, so now he could at least do some things. And now that he had proven he could lessen some of the burden on his parents, he was immediately planning his next move.

And so for several months, his parents brought him whatever they could that he wanted and slowly but surely he built himself new limbs (even an improved pair of arms), eyes and something to support his broken spine. But once he was done, he had to figure out how to attach these new cybernetics. For a few nights, he thought over and over how to do it when a thought popped into his head that the human nervous system was similar to the electrical systems of technology. The night he realised this, he finally knew what to do. And in the morning, his parents woke up to find their son, standing at his bedroom window and seeing the world for the first time since the avalanche. They believed they had been given a miracle, until reality set in.

At first, his parents were wary about their son going out in public, let alone returning to school, scared of how people would react to him and his new cybernetics. But they couldn't keep him locked up in the house anymore. So eventually they contacted the school asking someone to come over to see if Vervoid could possibly continue his education. Though the faculty were confused as to why, the Principle and Student psychologist came over and were shocked by the sight that greeted them, Vervoid the paraplegic, not just standing but walking and seeing. Unfortunately, the Principle reacted the way his parents feared, labeling Vervoid as a freak and shouldn't be allowed back at school, but the psychologist argued that no matter what Vervoid was he was a legal student and there was no reason why he shouldn't return to school other than the fact the Principle was prejudiced against him for being a cyborg. And if that was the only reason, then he'd bring it before the school board that he was being prejudiced against a student for no other reason than what he was. Realising what the psychologist was threatening, he grudgingly agreed to let Vervoid return to school.

His parents' fears were not unfounded as he returned to school and began going out in public. A lot of people and fellow students began to shun Vervoid, seeing him as only a freak and abomination. Though Vervoid lost a lot of his school friends, some remained, remembering how he had only ended up like this because he had wanted to make sure no one was left behind in the avalanche. The friends that stuck by him made the days easier and by now, he saw no point in hiding his powers when they asked how he'd done it, showing them what he could do. He lost a couple of friends during this time when they got naughty (aka illegal) thoughts about ways Vervoid could use his powers, but the friends he was left with he appreciated having.

For a time, things were going well. He was doing well in school and his friends made time out of school fun and enjoyable. His parents loved him and appreciated every moment with him. He even found some inspiration from movies to create a new cybernetic for himself, a tail with a semi-AI program he created himself (after a long time of research and numerous failures). He never left home with it though, since it might've freaking a lot of people out. But even so, at sixteen, he began to notice suspicious looking people. It was brief sightings at first, seeing them out of the corner of his eye but at turning to look at them they were gone, or seeing them for a moment then doing a double take to see nothing there. But as time went on, the sightings happened more and more often and they were no longer making an effort to hide from him. There were points they began staking out his school or tailing him when out with friends. It eventually got to a point that even his parents and friends began to notice them, him and his parents starting to fear they might be government agents. Though while his parents feared for his safety, he feared for theirs' and his friends' safety more than his own.

So one night, after a very long and tough decision, Vervoid grabbed a backpack, attached his tail and ran away from home; leaving his parents a note saying that they weren't to worry about him. He was doing this to make sure no one got hurt if they were after him, that he didn't want anyone getting hurt, on purpose or on accident, trying to protect him.

Since then for six months, he's been moving from place to place, trying to keep those people off his tail (figuratively speaking) while surviving on his own. Now he finds himself in Dakota City, hoping that far from his home and in the hustle and bustle of a big city, it'll be harder for the wrong people to find him.

What he didn't anticipate, was him finding the right people.

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

**A/N; I said Vervoid's backstory was going to be short xD His life has probably been the nicest out of the three, so really not much happened to go into detail with. Next is Erix 8)**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading and leave a review if you want. Feedback is always appreciated~**


	3. Defective, My Name Is Erix

**A/N; Onto the last of the new OCs, Erix! Now I said Jericho's might be the longest backstory, but we'll see how long Erix' turns out.**

**That is all. Onto the story~**

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

**Defective, My Name Is Erix**

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

Super Soldiers. The wonderful idea of a force encompassed of people who have no limitations and able to fight to the best of their abilities. But every idea has a good side and a dark side.

Erix was born of the darker side of that idea. 12 years ago, a genetics lab in Germany was commissioned by an unknown client to attempt to create a super soldier project in secret. But they weren't to find existing people for the project, they were to create these super soldiers _from scratch_, so to better control the genetic enhancements from day one.

Of course, their first priority was to see if they could actually accomplish creating a super soldier from scratch. So they started with prototypes, using DNA combinations of one of their own scientists and from men in peak condition from all over Germany. Almost all their attempts failed except for one. This one fertilized egg became their only hope for success.

As soon as they were certain this prototype was going to survive, they immediately began the development stage. Placing the growing embryo in a huge test tube, they sped up his aging so he aged twice as fast and every single day they worked to genetically enhance everything. Strength, endurance, agility, reflexes, regeneration, senses, memory, and many more. They even implanted microchips, fusing them to his skull, to shield his mind from even the most powerful telepathics the galaxy had. For six and a half years, they worked diligently to develop Erix into, physically, the best super soldier possible.

There were, however, mistakes made. They attempted to enhance his sight so he could have something close to night vision, but in the process made his eyes sensitive to bright lights. Attempts to make it so he could withstand any environment possible brought some success except for one; though he could breathe in almost any environment including any interfered by sleeping gas or such, they somehow made oxygen deadly poisonous to him. They almost killed him several times trying to reverse this disastrous mistake but unfortunately, it was an irreversible mistake (and trying to go any further with it might've caused more damage).

Despite these mistakes, after six and a half years, Erix had grown into a healthy 12 1/2-year-old in such an enhanced peak condition it was beyond anything a normal 12-year-old kid could ever accomplish. Just before they released Erix from his containment, they reversed his aging so that he aged a year in two years to increase his lifespan (though truth be told, with his enhanced condition, especially regeneration, he could easily life past the normal human lifespan even if he still aged twice as fast anyway).

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

Releasing Erix from his containment was the first time he became aware of his existence and his surroundings. At this time, the scientists were calling him Prototype 23 or P-23 for short, since at that time they had no name whatsoever for him. As soon as P-23 exited his containment, the scientists immediately placed a mask over his mouth a nose; a mask they had produced to filter the air he breathed so he could breathe without the fear of dying of oxygen poisoning. They also gave him a pair of goggles with tinted lenses so the lab's bright lights didn't hurt his eyes. Once they had done this, they escorted him to his new 'quarters', a room they had renovated to suit his needs.

Walking into the room, there was an air tight glass divider that prevented air from getting in through the entrance, with a 'decontamination' tube so when P-23 went in it removed any oxygen that got in from the entrance before he moved on into his quarters. It had completely separate air ducts and a filtration system to keep oxygen from getting into the room, so P-23 could live in the room without his mask. And the lights had been designed to be significantly dimmed, so he could have his goggles off without the fear of hurting his eyes. It'd be the only room he could actually feel like a normal person, to be able to eat and rest like everyone else. Outside that room though, the mask and goggles were, obviously, an absolute must to wear.

At this point, full-on training began. Various masters were brought in to teach Erix any and all skills that existed in the world from hand-to-hand combat, to martial arts, to weapons training and linguistics. Even all sorts of strategy and tactics were taught to him. Everything he learned he quickly became an expert in, due to his enhanced memory, intelligence and combat. Despite the mistakes made with his sight and breathing, he thrived in everything he was thrown into; completed every challenge he was given, defeated every opponent that came at him, no matter if he was up against just one or 20. In just three years, they had turned P-23 into a living weapon. Though by the time three years were up, he was no longer known as P-23. He was given, not a name, but a codename, suggested by the very scientist that shared one half of his DNA, his mother.

P-23; codename: Erix.

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

Though Erix had become the very super soldier they had hoped, for the most part, there had been an unforeseen development. Though they had manipulated his mind into shutting down certain aspects of himself like emotions, they had also hoped they'd stamped out any possibility of Erix developing a free will. However, when they implanted the chips that shielded him from telepaths they found that even they couldn't do anything more to manipulate his mind and as such they only hoped they had done enough to prevent it. But it hadn't been enough. Fueled by secret visits by his mother, he developed a will of his own. At times he followed strategies and moves he'd been taught to exact detail, and other times the scientists were astounded when he changed or even made up his own strategies and moves, sometimes to better effect than the original plan. While some scientists felt this was perhaps a good development since Erix was learning to better what he had been taught, others saw a disobedient soldier and a disobedient soldier could put an entire mission at risk.

While arguments flared about how to deal with this unforeseen development, Erix' free will continued to grow unchecked. Though he remained faithful to his orders and submissive to his superiors, he began to wonder what he was being trained for, what his purpose was supposed to be. He began to wonder what was beyond the walls of the lab for he was hardly ever allowed near any window or if he was it was too high for him to see anything out of except sky. He started questioning why they kept making him repeat tasks or fight the same people; why when they told him that when it came to the real enemies he was to show no mercy. But who were his real enemies? And who's enemies? Their unknown client? Or someone else?

It got to a point that he finally had enough of wondering and got a chance to request he could go to the small library the lab had for him so he could refresh himself on some tactics. His request was accepted and as soon as he was in there, he rushed to try and find out anything he could on why the lab created him and what he was being trained for. _Anything_ that could answer the questions that had been building in his head for months. But in the end he only gained more questions than answers and soon enough he was found out. After that, he was locked in his quarters and then escorted out, heavily guarded, to whatever tasks the scientists had for him before being escorted back to his quarters. His mother's secret visits got less and less. All of this progressively infuriated him until eventually he decided that he no longer wanted to obey the people that created him. He no longer wanted to serve the purpose he was meant to perform, whatever that purpose was. He wanted to _live freely_.

On one of his mother's few visits, he finally confided in her that he planned to escape the lab knowing that out of everyone he could trust her to understand. Not only did she understand, but she had already been planned such a thing for years. Her mother instincts had long made her decide who she'd rather help and now that she could see Erix hated this existence as much as she hated to see him live it, she wholeheartedly agreed to help him and he agreed that no matter what he'd take her with him.

In just a couple of short visits, they had a plan and when to set it off. And when the time came, the plan went off perfectly. Perhaps…too perfectly. Though they got away, the scientists were quick to realise what had happened and had prepared for such an 'unfortunate' scenario. They had implanted a chip on Erix' spine, at the base of his skull, that was connected to certain nerves so that they could terminate a soldier from a distance should they become in their mind 'defective' in any way, as well as destroy any and all information the soldier knew as being connected to the nerves it could override the mental shield implants. And as soon as they understood his escape, they activated the chip.

His mother, however, had taken measures to be one step ahead of them. Before it was implanted she has able to edit it so it malfunctioned when activated. Rather than terminate Erix, the effect was weakened so that it did cause extreme pain to the point of him passing out but his enhanced regeneration and memory was able to prevent the weakened chip from killing him and destroying any information.

While the scientists lamented the loss of their only prototype super soldier and one of their best scientists, they felt too cocky to think that Erix might've survived or that his mother could survive in the wild without him. The loss of their prototype wasn't in vain, for they felt they had learned greatly from creating him and felt confident they could produce another, better, super soldier.

As for Erix and his mother, once he has recovered from the chip's effects, they both traveled for several days until they found a road and eventually was able to catch a ride to the nearest town. There, Erix' mother felt it was necessary that they split up, so that if the lab did find out they both survived, hunting down two separate targets was harder than searching for them when together. Despite his reluctance to separate from his mother, he agreed it was the best course of action. And with his mother's advice to travel to America, Erix began his journey through Europe to find a way to get to America without raising the lab's suspicions.

Two years later, Erix has found his way into America, but the lab had discovered he and his mother had survived and since then has been hunting both down to capture and being them back to the lab.

Now Erix finds himself in Dakota City, running for his life not realising who he'd be running into.

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

**A/N; Well, I kinda expected Erix' backstory to be longer than that but really there wasn't a point in going into too much detail with his backstory, since more of it will be revealed through the story.**

**So a quick recap of these OCs;**

**Jericho Coye:- He's the oldest at 23. He's a Puerto Rican demigod, his mother being Eris, Goddess of Chaos. He has chaos-based powers and has a somewhat inhuman form. He's more of an anti-hero than an actual hero and is an archer assassin. Much like Green Arrow, Speedy/Red Arrow and Artemis, he uses trick arrows though most of them he's developed to be used in conjunction with his powers (so if someone else tried using them, they probably wouldn't work properly). He's ruthless and brutal and not above severely hurting someone to get the job done. But he does have a heart and anyone he becomes loyal to he does whatever he can to take care of them, so he's not entirely cruel.**

**Vervoid Upton:- At 17 he's in the middle age-wise. He's half Egyptian, half American and takes great pride in both his heritages. He's a cyborg with technopatic, electropathic and magnetism manipulation powers. His arms, legs from the knees down and eyes are cybernetic, as well as metal plating down his back to support his broken spine and a cybernetic tail with a semi-AI program called CAPT (an ****acronym**** for 'Creepy Alien-like Probe Tail'; he meant for it to be a silly acronym). Because of his powers he can communicate and manipulate any technological system (even alien ones) with his mind within a certain radius of himself, which is a **_**large**_** one given he's spent so much time using them. So he could infiltrate a system without even lifting a finger and faster than a normal human possibly could (though I'm sure Robin would gladly give him a run for his money).**

**Erix:- Physically at the age of 15, he's the youngest of the three. Created from scratch as a prototype to a Super Soldier project he is perhaps the most dangerous of the three, as the true purpose of the project was to create super soldiers that could take on superheroes and kill them should they be seen as too dangerous (which only the lab's unknown clients knew; they never told the lab the true purpose of the project). With Enhanced Condition, Omnilingualism, Adoptive Muscle Memory and Weapon Proficiency, he is the definition of a Super Soldier and a living weapon. He's not perfect though. With oxygen being deadly poisonous to him and his eyes unable to handle bright lights, there are ways to defeat him if one knows his weaknesses and how to exploit them.**

**Now that the OCs have been explained, time to sink our teeth into the story and bring these three together!**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading and leave a review if you want. Feedback is always appreciated~**


End file.
